


Five Times Duo Had to be Bailed Out of Jail

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton





	1. Chapter 1

Wufei glared at Duo as they brought him out of holding.

"Thanks, buddy," Duo said and tried to smile at the grumpy man.

"Two, Duo. Two in the morning," Wufei started.

"It wasn't my fault," Duo tried.

"The man was unconscious. how is that not your fault?" Wufei asked as they exited the police station.

"Well, it all started when the guy made a comment about nothing worth having ever coming from L2."

"So you lost your tempter," Wufei ventured.

"Nope, Heero did. My shoulder is gonna be bruised for a week for getting in the middle. I was trying to calm him down when the idiot tried to shove me out of the way. It was reflex," Duo told him.

"And where is Yuy?" Wufei asked.

"He got left at the bar because it's not against the law to stop me from hitting the guy again."

Wufei looked at him for a moment.

"They wouldn't let me give him the car keys, and he paid the full amount of the house payment this month because I was out of town. He's probably hot wired my car by now, but they wouldn't dream of letting him use my credit chip to pay my bail."

Wufei looked to the night sky as if looking for strength. "Only you, Maxwell. Only you."


	2. Chapter 2

Duo sat in the back of the cop car unable to believe his ears. They could have gotten out of there with a warning he was sure, but no, Quatre had to play innocent. Sure it works in other areas of life, but trying to pretend you were doing the cop a favor wasn’t going to make things better. Trespassing on the field behind the air port to watch the shuttles take off after dark had been a great idea. He'd have to thank the originator of that idea later as soon as he worked out which one of the guys actually thought of it. 

Duo laughed when he saw the look on Quatre's face when they put the cuffs on him. Quatre was still trying to convince the cop letting him pay for all the tickets for the policeman's ball was a win/win since they wouldn't even need to pay for the event that way, but apparently these officers didn't care.

"We are calling Heero when we get there," Quatre said once the door was closed.

"Nope, Trowa. Heero and Wufei are out of town this weekend.

"Damn," Quatre grumbled.

"Yeah, but at least I won't have to explain to Heero about attempting to bribe an officer," Duo chuckled.

"Not funny," Quatre warned.

"Oh hell yes it is," Duo teased and leaned his head over onto Quatre's shoulder. "And if they have a camera recording, I want a copy. The look on your face when the cuffs clicked shut was priceless."

"I'll tell Trowa to leave you for Heero," Quatre mumbled, but he was starting to smile just slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Relena's pen stopped, hovering just above the signature line as she blinked in confusion. "Come again?" Her blue eyes flicked up to the vid screen to see the caller to give herself every chance to hear something else on the repeat.

"You heard me," Heero mumbled wishing he'd either lose the ability to blush or the emotions that cause said blushing.

"You? How did you… Duo…," Relena sighed answering her own aborted question. "I told you he would get you into trouble, but I didn't think it would be for that," Relena replied laying down her pen. 

"I am as much to blame as he is," Heero defended, but he knew he wouldn't have let anyone else talk him into it.

"Okay, I'll agree on one condition," Relena said. When Heero looked just slightly hopeful, she continued, "Duo has to tell me how he talked you out of your clothes. If it works on you for jumping in a lake, maybe it will work to get someone else out of them for me."

Heero choked for a moment at the barely blushing blonde on the screen. "Maybe you should have called Hilde," Heero grumbled as Duo laughed in the background nearby.


End file.
